Enemy Advanced
by Zebulon Koons
Summary: Two elves and two hobbits ride for their lives when Rohan goes under siege!


Disclaimer: When I take over the world I will take over Lord of the Rings, but until then anything and everything pertaining to LOTR belongs to J.R.R Tolkein and NO ONE ELSE! Please note that the story itself belongs to me, so no stealing the basic plot, what ever that might be. Thanks!

Enemy Advanced

****

Part 1

A black sea of the advancing enemy came… until alas it crashed down upon the fortress walls like a wave over a breaker! For every man our warriors hewn down ten more would appear and take his place. It was a savage battle, and few survived. Casting my elven-gaze across the land I noticed a small figure riding away from us. I lifted my free hand to shield me eyes from the blinding sun. I could see clearer now and noticed for the first time that there where two riders, not one, and they where hobbits. Their mount was a pinto pony adorned by an elvish-war bridle but had no saddle and another horse, totally bareback, jogged along behind them. Suddenly a large orc lunged at me. I stumbled back, lashing out at it with my sword. It dropped dead and I returned to the balcony, searching once more for the two mysterious riders. But they where gone…

Sam clucked softly to the pinto, kicking it weakly in the sides. They had ridden for days with no rest what so ever, both on the same horse! Glancing back towards his chestnut gelding, Bill, he sighed longingly and wished to ride him one last time. But Bill was lame from their hard flight across rugged land and he would do no such thing to his faithful steed. Frodo's mount was a gift from the elven-people that dwelt on the borders of Rohan and for that they treasured her. She was also a rebel and it seemed to Sam that they had gladly given the beautiful beast away. He marveled at how Frodo had kept her under control! They finally made it to the edge of a great forest and Sam dismounted, taking the mare tightly by the reins and leading her carefully to a big old tree where he then tied her. Frodo yawned, awakening at last, and gazed down at Sam. "What's the hour?" he asked sleepily. "Just before sunset." Sam replied. "Oh." Frodo slid from the mare's back, his grasp on her silky black mane the only thing keeping his legs from going out beneath him. He stumbled away and sat down at the foot of another tree. Sam took a dry cloth from his pack and rubbed the mare down then slipped Bill a chunk of carrot he had hidden in his pocket and commanded the pony to stay. The pony snorted, tossing his head up and down as if to say 'yes I will stay'. Sam smiled and yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. Looking back to Frodo he noted his friend was already asleep and forced himself to stay on guard, at least until Frodo woke back up. Huddling against Bill's forelegs he gazed at the darkening hillside. The sky was a strange hue of red at the top of the hill and smoke was visible rising from it. It said one thing… war.

"Kwentra Lye I'narn!" shouted the commander of the Elves of Rohan. "Get down here-- quick!" Swiftly I turned, having heard my name called, and leapt over the balcony's railing and onto the gravel covered ground of the court-yard where our horses where tethered. Racing up to the large wooden doors of the fortress I met our leader and bowed. "Amin naa tualle." I said to him. "Bah! Shut your mouth and gather together a group of ten of my best men! Then ride to meet the enemy! They have come too far and are now heading straight for the wood, straight for escape!" he commanded me. I gasped "But sir! Why not let them go?" I said. He scowled and the King of Rohan standing beside him smirked. "Sii'!" he hissed and I raced off to obey. Selecting ten of our best men and our best steeds I rode back to the great wooden doors. "Lle naa curucuar." he said, smiling. "Now go! Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen!" with that the doors where flung open. Orcs fell from the narrow bridge into the abyss as the doors struck them and landed upon the thousands of waiting orcs below. "Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen! Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen!" I shouted to my men as we charged, knocking all those in our way from the bridge. To my surprise the mass of orcs where retreating like the sea at low tide! Confused our small band of riders raced along side. I drew my sword from it's sheath, raising it into the air as if to strike down the nearest orcs. They squealed like pigs and fled! Our steeds where fast, though, and soon we stood before them. But suddenly, seeing our small numbers, they no longer shied away and instead attacked us!

Sam felt himself beginning to nod when Bill nudged him rather sharply in the back as if to say 'Get up!' Confused Sam forced himself to arouse and looked about. Eleven elven riders stood, mounted, atop the hill. The dark forms of orcs could be seen as they crawled closer to meet them. Sam shivered and glanced over to Frodo, becoming rather worried. Scampering quickly over to his friend he shook him, "Get up!" he cried. Frodo stirred, gazing up at Sam in slight annoyance. "Sam!" he growled. "Look!" Sam hissed back in a whisper, pointing to the hilltop. Frodo blinked, having to do a double take. "What the…?" he could not finish for at that instant Bill's head snapped up and he gave a mighty bugle. "No Bill! Shut up! Stop that!" Sam cried out, leaping to his feet and rushing towards his horse. Too late! The other horse reared, breaking the reins from her elven-war bridle. She shook her head furiously, trying to get the bridle from her face. Seeing it would not come off she whirled and bolted. "No! Come back!" Sam shouted. "No Sam! Leave her--we must go without her!" he pulled himself to his feet, glancing worriedly at Bill who was now pacing nervously.

Suddenly I knew why we had been told to come out here, for a wail of sorts arose from behind the orcs. Turning in surprise they saw that our entire army, bigger than even I had thought, came charging after them. They where trapped! Victoriously we lunged forward, no longer afraid, striking them down with ease. "Kwentra Lye I'narn! You did well! Now go, you are needed else where." the commander nodded towards the forest. That is when I saw a streak of white. The pinto mare! The only daughter of Snowmane! I was amazed. "Do not go after the mare! Find instead her riders!" he said and was gone again into the mass of orcs. I checked my steed and dashed down the hill unnoticed.

Frodo and Sam quickly got their packs together when suddenly Bill bolted into the forest. Sam was devastated and rushed off after his steed before Frodo could stop him. As Frodo went to follow Sam he heard the sound of hoof beats come towards him. A black shadow rushed before him, cutting him off from the forest. He stumbled back and WHACK! The world spun and went black. "Dina hafling!" said a commanding voice. Coming to, Frodo found himself squirming in the dark figure's tight grasp. "Where is the other hafling, hafling?" asked the voice. "I don't know!" Frodo cried in response. The figure released him. "Esta sinome! Now you are untrusting; perhaps I should not have treated you so harshly. Soon I will go and find the other hafling." said the voice after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "Tira ten' rashwe." Frodo said softly, pulling himself back up. The figure paused, watching Frodo a moment, then vanished into the forest.

I was amazed! The hafling knew elvish? But I had no time at present to question him and instead I rode in the direction that I believed the other hafling had gone. The trail of a horse running at great speeds, blindly, was obvious. I followed this trail deep into the wood until I came to the banks of a stream. Then I saw it, the horse, I mean. It was an old chestnut gelding at about 13hh maybe even 14hh high. It's hipbones jutted from its sides and blood gushed from a cut on its right fore-cannon. He lifted his head from grazing as I approached and giving a wild cry he reared slightly off the ground, thrashing his head from side to side, then took off across the river and deeper into the wood. I was surprised! Such a wild horse was this to have followed the haflings freely! But remembering I was after a hobbit, not a horse, I checked my steed again and turned back the way I had come. We rode easily at a slow trot until sunrise but when I returned to the hafling's camp I found that the small one was gone.

When the elf had gone Frodo searched awhile for Sam… on his own. Twilight was all around him. He shivered, pulling his elven-cloak tightly about himself. It was not long when he was forced to return to their small camp between the woods and hills of war. Tired he curled up at the base of a large tree and began to nod off when the snapping of a twig and the cry of a startled bird fully awoke him. Staying still as stone he glanced about himself. It was not Sam or the elf or the horses, for if it were he would have surely seen them. Standing slowly he crept around the trunk of a large tree but saw no one. Turning back around he gave a cry…

Sam had given up, and only then did he notice he was alone… and lost. Terrified he crept along, also now aware of how quiet the woods were. A bird startled by his sudden appearance, burst from the underbrush with a cry and sent Sam to the ground, cowering in terror. But seeing it was only a bird he laughed and went on. He walked for hours until sleep finally overcame him and he sat down upon a big gray rock. "I shall wait until morning, then I will follow the sun to our camp. I wonder how Frodo is doing?" with that he dropped off to sleep.

I dismounted swiftly and scanned the ground, finding that the ground was torn up from a great struggle. Fresh blood was splattered across the trunk of a great tree, the sight of it sending shivers up my spine. Something black caught my eye. I walked towards it and found a piece of black material waving in the wind like a flag. It must have been ripped… but from what? Confused I remounted my steed and followed a hard trail over through the valley. Many times I lost the trail and was forced to dismount, searching on foot for the sight of a single hoof print. Always I found one, hoping that it would perhaps lead my to the missing hafling, or haflings. My dark bay steed was like a black shadow moving swiftly over the land and when the moon returned I caught a glimpse of our shadow… and was terrified! We looked like Ringwraiths and should the haflings have seen us they would have fled or hidden!

Narwa Urya laughed evilly, lifting the lifeless form of Frodo onto her mount. The huge winged wolf let out a scream, prancing as Urya then mounted. Nwalca Carca, Urya's brother, stood guard. "Let's go!" Urya hissed. "We have one of the haflings and we must find the other before that elf creep Kwentra!" Carca spurred his mount, riding the black wolf towards Urya's mount. _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea_ watched them, shaking her head. She must find Kwentra… and fast! It would take many hours to reach them from her post on the Farthest Hill, or so the watchers of the Elves of Rohan called it. "I must try, though." she said to herself and nudged her little palomino mare, Nénu**,** into a swift canter. (Red Blaze and Cruel Fang)

Dismayed I stopped and dismounted. Drawing my knees up to my chest I sat, leaning against my horse's legs. Tears pulled at my eyes for I knew I could never return to my home… I had failed my king! Then from no where a beautiful palomino mare appeared. Its rider gazed down at me, "Hello Kwentra." she said. "I am _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea!" _fearfully I stood and bowed. She laughed at me and I felt my face go red. "No need for that. For we must be swift! Already the wolf-riders have gotten Frodo. We must find Sam-- and quick!" I gaped at her a moment. "Riders of wolves?" I asked. She nodded, "Yes, riders in black who choose wolves over horses as their mounts. Much like orcs they are-- and dangerous! Narwa Urya and Nwalca Carca, meaning Red Blaze and Cruel Fang in our language, are the names given to those who took the hafling this night." she shook her head sadly. Suddenly a flame leapt in her eyes and her beautiful face became stern. "Go!" she said. "Mount your horse and together we shall ride! Quickly-- before they ndengina ho!" She said _ndengina ho _in a whisper, her eyes darkening. Swiftly I remounted and followed her, our horses galloping side by side in perfect unity. As one, us elves would say…

Day was dawning. Urya and Carca slowed their mounts. "Let us camp here!" said Carca. Urya nodded and dismounted. The two then set to work. Frodo pulled at the ropes that held his hands to the pummel of Urya's large saddle, but they would not come loose. Each end of another rope was tied about his ankles. Urya had made sure he could not get down by running the free part of that rope under her wolf's belly. Suddenly it hit him. He could escape using the wolf! As long as Urya was down it would be a piece of cake…

To Sam it felt like he had been walking for miles… and miles… and miles. He was lonely and afraid. Fear gripped his heart and soon he felt he could go no farther. Out in the open anyone who wanted to, and even those who didn't want to, could find him. Suddenly from no where came the winnie of a horse. Large she was, and black. Her mane streamed out behind her, her tail pluming like a flag. The feathering on her hooves swished like a twisted skirt. Slowing she came before him. "I am Maharani!" she said in a commanding, but reassuring, voice. "Rise Samwise! The riders of my kin search for you." she arched her sleek neck, looking down at him. Her mane trembled as it slid down her neck. "Do not be afraid, little man." with that she grasped him by his cloak and sat him on her back. "Hold on tight!" she said and off they went. Sam hadn't had so much fun in a long time!

__

Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea and I stopped only for brunch. By then we felt starved, although we could have gone for many more days without food if need be. Nénu and my bay stallion stood side by side, grazing. We laughed at this and suddenly the world felt well! The sun was high in the blue sky and although it was warm it was not hot, a cool breeze blew. Far off we heard the sound of horses. _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea_ gazed longingly in their direction, "The herd of Maharani, dam of Shadowfax's dam and Lightfoot's sire, comes and passes us by!" we decided to ride out and see if we could catch a glance of the mare.

Maharani slowed then atop a hill looking down over the grassy wastelands. She reared and Sam almost fell from her. "Whoa!" he cried uneasily, but as he saw what awaited them his spirits rose. A great expanse of the wasteland was covered with horses! Most where black, sorrel, chestnut or brown. "Behold the mounted spirit armies of Rohan!" she cried. A large dark sorrel stud trotted towards them, half way up the slope he stopped and bowed. "Welcome back," he seemed to say as he whickered lowly. Maharani whickered a reply in the same language. "What is the news on the wind my good Firefoot? Foaled in Rohan you where my good steed so tell me what goes there nowadays!" she said. Firefoot reared, "War!" he seemed to cry. "War goes there milady." Maharani nodded, "And your sister, where is she?" Firefoot snorted, turning towards the group of horses. Another horse, black in color and head of scouts in rank came forward. "I am here. No news do I bring! Our scouts have seen nothing out of the ordinary… except wolves." The wind whispered these words.

Urya returned to her mount, glaring untrustingly at Frodo. "Little twit!" she hissed. "You just sit there like a good little hobbit and we shall see about loosening those ropes." she cackled and turned away. Frodo watched them for some time after that, until he was sure they where asleep. Then he carefully worked at getting some more room between his wrists, the rope and the saddle. Finally it loosened. He slid his arms further through the loop and grasped the reins. The wolf shook it's head and the reins dropped from its neck. "Dumb dog." he growled under his breath at it. Grabbing a handful of its fur he crouched down low to its neck. "Ha!" he whispered, kicking it in the sides. Confused the wolf jerked back, sitting on its haunches. Frodo gave a cry and froze, gazing at the sleeping figures of Urya and Carca. He sighed, they where still asleep! Sitting back up he found the ropes holding his wrists had come undone. Silently he reached down and worked at untying the rope around his ankles. At that moment the wolf lurched forward, springing lightly away. He was caught off balance and grabbed fur. The wolf shook its head furiously, trying to get the hafling from its neck. Forcing himself to loosen his grip on the animal's ruff he sat back, glancing behind him. Carca had sat up and was watching, open mouth, as Frodo and the wolf escaped.

We came to a line of old, leafless trees. They seemed dead but as we passed their branches twisted down towards us. Our horses shrieked and reared. "Easy!" I cried and nudged my horse forward. He moved without a moment's hesitation. Soon we saw a large group of horses surrounding a small hill. Atop the hill stood three other horses… and the hafling! My companion gave a low whistle of admiration. Following her gaze I noticed one of the horses atop the hill was pure black and none other than Maharani! As we rode closer the horses turned suddenly, facing us. Some of the horses backed away, forming a narrow rode for our mounts to tread. Soon we were at the base of the slope looking up at the black mare. "Hail _Kwentra Lye I'narn_! Hail _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea_!" she said, lifting her head high and rearing. "What bids you here I shall not ask, for this I have saved your hobbit friend." She nudged the hafling who now stood, hiding, behind her forelegs. He came forward looking slightly puzzled. Suddenly a young, flea bitten gray stallion burst through the others towards us, he was out of breath. He shrieked a piercing cry, shaking his head from side to side then reared. He collapsed. The black looked to us. "Wolf-riders? Ha! Let us see these wolf-riders!" She said then turning back towards her own people. "Go, now! Find the hafling's mount and bring it to me." I stepped forth, knowing that now was my only chance to save the horses of Rohan. "Milady Maharani!" said I. "The riders of Rohan, both elvish and human, have suffered greatly from the war! Will you not send these fine spirit beasts to them?" The mare glared at me. "These matters of which you speak are things left to be discussed." With that she charged down the slope with Sam upon her back. My companion and I followed.

Finally the binds about Frodo's feet came loose. He drew them wearily up into the stirrups, taking the reins back in his hands. By now Carca and Urya were back on his trail. He could hear their shouts and curses behind him on the wind. The white wolf on which he rode was alas tiring. He could now see Carca and Urya on black ones. Some how Urya had gotten another! Terrified he urged the wolf to go faster. Suddenly three horses loomed ahead. He was trapped! Reining it in he reached for Sting at his side…

****

Part 2

Sam squinted, lifting his right hand from Maharani's mane to shield his eyes from the sun. Racing towards him was a white wolf and behind the white wolf where two black ones. Suddenly the white one halted and only then did Sam notice it's cloaked rider. Maharani snorted, tossing her head. "There is your friend, master hafling. Shall we not go forth?" Kwentra kicked his horse and it leaped forward. "Nay!" said the elf, coming up beside Maharani. "It is too dangerous, with the wolf-riders and all! Let them come to us." Maharani only laughed. "I am afraid of no such thing! Remember, I am Maharani, dam of the spirit mares." she said and lunged away. Sam was thrown across the black's neck with a cry.

Pulling Sting from its sheath Frodo held it aloft. He had finally gained sufficient control of his mount and was now making it side step, which was a standard battle move for the men of Rohan. Growling as the great black horse neared the warg pulled at its bit, froth foaming form it's mouth.

Kwentra gave a war cry and raced after Maharani but _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea _remained, open-mouthed. Nénu neighed, angry at being left behind. The palomino pranced, dropped her head and bucked. _Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea_ was thrown into the air. She hit the ground rolling and found herself tumbling madly down the hillside.

Maharani raced silently over the land, closing the gap between she and the white wolf. Sam heard the breathing of the spirit rider behind him. He saw the spirit rider's hands upon the rein, but he felt not the arms against his sides. Maharani came to a halt, arching her sleek, muscled neck she looked down at the white wolf that was frozen in terror before them. She snorted and the white wolf whirled around, but it did not get far for the twang of an invisible bow sounded. Something whistled past Sam's ear. He shivered and watched the animal fall dead onto its side. It's rider jumped clear and whirled around to face them.

I slowed my mount as I neared Maharani. She whistled shrilly, looking back. I watched Sam slide from her back and stand beside her. The spirit rider, now visible upon the mare's back, looked down upon Sam. Then he took up the rein once more and turned Maharani away. As she passed back by me she froze, looking at me. "My work is done here. I leave three of my best with you." she said, and vanished. I heard only the throng of her hooves as she galloped away.

__

Ed' I'ear Ar' Elenea got to her feet and watched the happenings. She looked then to her right and saw three horses coming down over the hillside. Shadowy smudges where upon their backs. Their tack was transparent, but visible. At that instant something cold came over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the world went dark.

****

To be continued…


End file.
